<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whatever You Say by Jeongsleggo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658403">Whatever You Say</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/pseuds/Jeongsleggo'>Jeongsleggo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Oral Fixation, breath play, idk just some chicks fucking ya know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/pseuds/Jeongsleggo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Sana and Momo's little argument takes a turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whatever You Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Shakira, all because I wanted some stinkin bells.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe you!" Momo stormed into the dorm, while Sana followed behind her.</p><p>"I really don't get why you're so upset." She closed the door behind them, making sure that none of their neighbors heard them as Momo yanked off her jacket and tossed it over onto the couch.</p><p>"You literally never take anything seriously! You're the one who wanted to do this sub unit for our concert so badly and yet how many times did you come late? How many times did you want to change the song? How many times have you gotten on my nerves."</p><p>Sana rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, trying to not let the comments get to her. "Can you lighten up? This was supposed to be something for us." </p><p>"This is our job, Sana. This isn't a little dance recital. This is for our tour!"</p><p>"You make it sound like I don't care! Gosh, you know It's been a stressful week for all of us."</p><p>"And so what? You're just gonna forget about your work?"</p><p>"I didn't forget anything! I've been trying to juggle as much things as I could. I wanted this to be perfect just as you wanted it!"</p><p>"Whatever." Momo shook her head and waved her hand around to dismiss her as she turned her heal, making her way into her room but of course, Sana still followed her.</p><p>"Hey! I'm not done talking!"</p><p>"Too bad!"</p><p>As soon as they walked into her room, Sana shut the door and bit her lip, staring at her best friend in front of her. "Please, I really don't like it when we argue and I truly do hate it when you're upset. Let me make it up to you."</p><p>Momo sat on her bed as she furrowed her eyebrows, finally easing up a bit as she glanced at her. "Oh yeah? and how you're gonna do that?"</p><p>Sana could only let out a giggle as she began to crawl onto her bed, causing Momo to blink a few times from curiosity. As the younger girl inched closer and closer to her, her lips were only a few centimeters away from the latter's before whispering softly.</p><p>"Like this."<br/>
..<br/>
She finally closed the gap between them and began to kiss her with full passion. It didn't take Momo too long to kiss back. If anything it caused her to even forget what she was upset about. She cupped her cheek instantly and tilted her head to deepen the kiss, letting out a low moan against her mouth. Sana roamed her hand underneath her shirt and searched for chest until she could finally kneed the plump breast against her palm. Momo let out another soft noise before throwing head back from delight. </p><p>They managed to pull away for a second to remove any clothing that wasn't needed, which was most of it. Sana leaned to place soft kisses against her cleavage as Momo allowed her to do as she pleased. Sana looked at her for a second, giving her a little smirk as she stuck her two fingers against her lips.</p><p>"Won't you suck it for me, Momo~"</p><p>She batted her eyelashes innocently but the latter quickly took her fingers in and grazed her teeth against it, coating them with her saliva so it could be used for a better purpose. Sana eyed her intensely, watching her mouth work her magic before she finally managed to pull her fingers away, making Momo wine from the absence of her digits. However, Sana continued to please her as she rubbed her clitoris in a quick motion as Momo arched her back, indulging in the sensation as she grabbed onto the bed sheets. Sana let out a small laugh, loving the reaction and how Momo melted so easily under her touch. She finally stuck a few fingers in and began to thrust in and out, watching Momo lose her mind from all the pleasure. She bucked her hips and matched her movement's with Sana's hand.</p><p>"A-Ah..S-Sana.."</p><p>It didn't take too long before she reached her climax but Sana wasn't done yet. She removed her fingers as Momo laid there breathlessly. Sana moved in to pepper a couple of kisses against her stomach as she worked her way down, reaching her groin. She held onto her hips for stability as her tongue flattened against her core. Momo couldn't help but cry out, holding onto her hair as Sana began to suck against her clit. It was a bit difficult to perform this since Momo kept pushing her head more into her but Sana didn't mind. She could barely breathe but she loved that. She enjoyed how rough Momo was being, almost as if she was taking the lead. Sana closed her eyes tightly and challenged herself, continuing to use her tongue without taking any breaks, ignoring the fact that her lungs were begging for air.</p><p>Luckily, Momo finally came for the second time, loosening her grip as Sana instantly sat up straight, gasping for air. They both looked at each other, not saying a word as the room was filled with only the sound of their panting. After a couple of seconds, Momo's lips curved her into a smile and pulled her in for a cuddle.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"Are you kidding me?" Sana asked as her breathing was slowly becoming normal. "That was amazing!"</p><p>Momo chuckled softly at the latter, kidding her temple gently. "And I'm sorry about getting mad earlier."</p><p>"It's fine. I'm gonna be at the studio with you at 7am tomorrow. Just you watch."</p><p>Momo grinned as she ran her fingers against her hair, leaning in to give her a soft peck against her lips. </p><p>"Whatever you say."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>